


Julie and the Floating Pumpkin Heads

by 6zippy



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M, over two thousand words of the gang just hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6zippy/pseuds/6zippy
Summary: In which Julie and her friends get ready for their first Halloween together
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Julie and the Floating Pumpkin Heads

“This seems just a tad bit insensitive.” Julie remarks, staring at Reggie’s costume. He stood in a large hotdog suit that took over his whole body, smiling proudly. The tag was still on, which meant either the security cameras of the local Target have just discovered that ghosts exist or he simply forgot to poof the tag off when he slipped the outfit on (Julie couldn’t be too sure which one it was). But he looked excited, even carrying a small plastic pumpkin bucket in his left hand. Julie wasn’t exactly sure how trick-or-treating as a ghost would benefit him, seeing as the teen couldn’t eat, but she instead let out a sigh.

“It’s funny.” Reggie replied in a sing-song tone, moving closer to Julie, giving a little spin as he did, grinning ear to ear, “You know, I even stopped at a car dealership and almost poured battery acid on myself, for the effect. But then I didn’t want to be smelling like that all night.”

Julie rolled her eyes, sometimes it's best not to ask questions when it comes to Reggie. “Right, that’s the thing you’re worried about.” she said sarcastically, turning to fix her devil cape, pulling the hood up to her head as she chuckled lightly. Julie didn’t want to admit it, but even then, as she sat with Reggie in her mom’s studio, listening to him ramble about hotdogs and battery acid, this had already become the best Halloween she’s ever had. Sure, there were some close contenders, her 8th Halloween for example, which consisted of Julie in her little Winnie The Pooh Onesie, skipping down her street with Carrie Wilson as they went door to door, their parents slowly strolling behind. There was also her 12th Halloween, where Flynn and her, dressed as ladybugs, ran around Julie’s house all night while her parents threw a party. But even just sitting down, waiting for the coolest ghosts around and her closest friend in the world, Julie felt a type of raw happiness that she didn’t think she’d ever be able to have again.

“Hello little lady.” said a voice from beside Julie, startling her. She turned to see Luke, dressed in head to toe cowboy attire, complete with a hat that he was currently tipping towards Julie. He continued to speak with his horrible country accent, “How are you doin’ this fine evening?”

“Oh my god, you’re an absolute dork.” Julie playfully nudged the air where he sat, “If I could punch you right now I would.”

“Now hold on there missy--” Luke finished tipping his hat, now firmly placing it back on his head.

“I will actually die, just so I could become a ghost and punch you straight in the face.” Julie played, she then turned to the other side of her where Reggie sat, still mumbling to himself about battery acid and spoke, “Reggie, can you do me a favor and deck him?”

“Woah, woah, woah.” Luke stood up, now speaking normally, “What did I do to deserve this?”

“Did two seconds ago ring any bells?” Julie asked, she then motioned back towards Reggie, “Go ahead, do it.”

“Okay!” Reggie beamed, slowly trying to stand up in his outfit, pushing onto the arm of the couch for support.

“How come when Julie asks for something you’re all ready to go but if I ask to go on a walk it's all, ‘Luke I’m tired even though I am a ghost’ or, ‘I want to ghostbomb people’s photos Luke’ where's the consistency?” 

Reggie answered, still trying to move to a standing position, “If Julie says do something, I’ll do it, I mean she’s the only reason people can see us.” 

“That doesn’t make her in charge?”

“Yes it does.” Julie piped in. 

Luke switched his strategy, now that Reggie had figured out how to stand up and decided to slowly advance towards his bandmate “Reggie, bug, baby, don’t do this to me.” Luke pleaded, “I have a lot to live for.”

“You’re dead!?” Julie yelled.

“Not in my heart I’m not.” Luke countered before pausing, finally taking in what Reggie was wearing, “Did you really dress up as a hotdog?”

“Why not?” Reggie replied, using Luke’s distracted demeanor as a perfect opportunity to jump onto Luke, sending both of them falling to the ground.

Julie looked at the mess she created “You know what.” Julie started, watching as the two ghosts playfully battled each other on the ground, pulling at each other’s costumes, “I really do wish that you got that battery acid Reg.”

“Battery acid!?” Luke questioned in clenched teeth, now pinned down by the hotdog, but holding a tight grip onto Reggie’s arms, “Really?”

Reggie repeated his answer from earlier with a shrug, “Why not.” which in turn, made him slightly lose his grip, falling off of Luke’s body. 

The two continued to wrestle with each other while Julie observed, quietly chuckling, while Alex and Willie quietly were talking outside the garage door.

Within seconds of entering the Molina's front yard Alex began freaking out, spiraling into bad thoughts and scenarios. Alex has always been anxious, probably since birth. He was scared of loads of things such as: loud noises, spiders, lightning, and the monsters that he swore lived under his bed as a kid (now that ghosts are real, he figures it’s possible). But if there was one thing Alex was especially terrified of, it was of how people view him. He slightly credits his family for that affliction, but even still, that fear had always been there, magnified even more so by his death. 

And now here he stood, about to introduce Willie as his boyfriend to his best friends-- his family and he was a mess, and Willie’s werewolf ears are crooked, “Willie, your ears are crooked, lemme fix them.” Alex anxiously exclaims, bringing his hands up to Willie’s hair to fix them.

“It's okay Lex.” Willie promises, holding his hands on Alex’s shoulders, “It’s gonna be okay.” Willie was truly the closest thing to a cure for Alex’s anxiety, (seeing as there's no therapy or anxiety medication for the dead) and sometimes it worked, but Alex was too far up in his head at the moment to be shaken out of his fears.

Alex continued, muttering to his boyfriend as he re-positioned the ears, hoping that his friends were being too much of idiots to notice them outside, “I’m just nervous, what if they don’t like you, what if they don’t--”

“They’ve already met me, babe, it’s gonna be okay, now let’s go say hi.” Willie soothes, “They’ve already already met us, maybe not as boyfriends, but they do know us as a pair.” Willie always knew the right things to say. 

The two walked through the garage door, immediately seeing the mess that is Alex’s bandmates, “What are they doing?” Willie softly spoke to Alex, gesturing to Luke and Reggie, who have now resorted to pulling each other's arms on the floor of the studio like five year olds fighting over a candy bar. 

Alex looked at them for a hard minute, turning his head to the side to get a better view before turning back to his boyfriend with an exhausted expression, “I honestly don’t want to know.” 

“Hey Alex and Willie!” Reggie yells, falling underneath Luke again, panting. 

Alex took another look at the bassist, noticing his hotdog suit, “You know how insensitive that outfit is? It’s how we all died.” 

“I think it's cool.” Reggie muttered out, clearly losing the fight, “Damn you Luke and your biceps!”

“If we were stabbed would you just put a fake knife through your body and call it a costume?” Alex asked, still on the subject.

Reggie shrugged, “Probably.” 

“Of course you would.” Alex responded, rolling his eyes. Now, signaling to the group he spoke softly, “Um-- I also have an announcement, so can you all finish up your fight please?”

“But we already know you and Willie are dating.” Reggie said, confusedly from the ground where, despite him and Luke separating, laid exhausted (he wonders if ghosts can get exhausted or they just feel that way because they think they should be tired). 

Alex stares at the ground, his mind falling back into a collection of thoughts as Willie motions to the trio, “Just let him have this.” 

Luke, acting as the Willie interpreter, repeats his statement to Julie, who stood up from her seat and picked up a pillow, before placing it on the ground in front of where she presumes Willie is, motioning for him to pick it up. 

About a month ago, Julie had come up with a plan, (she personally ranked it as one of her greatest ideas, second only to those regarding Julie and the Phantoms) one where she could make the ghosts slightly visible when Flynn came over to talk about the band. The plan in question was three pillows, each with a picture of the respective boy that she found searching on Google images taped to it. Julie would place them on the ground or the boys would just take them when Flynn came by, so Flynn could sorta stare at them in the face when she spoke (and sometimes yelled, depending on how much the guys fooled around) to them.

Julie didn’t feel right googling images of Willie and placing a photo (probably from his obituary) on a random pillow before consulting him so the Willie pillow she chose for him was bare, except for the name tag she placed on the top left corner reading, ‘My name is Willie’.

Willie smiled at Julie, and, even though she couldn’t see him as he placed the pillow on the hand that wasn’t clutching Alex’s, he felt for the first time since he died, that he belonged somewhere. He nudged Alex, signaling that everyone was listening to him, which perked the boy up. Willie absorbed the moment as he stared at his boyfriend, there was just something so awe encompassing about seeing Alex smile. 

Alex beamed, “Even though someone ruined the surprise” motioning his head slightly towards Reggie, “This will not change the fact that I am announcing here and now, in The Julie and The Phantoms’ studio that Willie and I have made it official.” Alex paused for a moment, his hand squeezing Willie’s before finishing, “Ok, that’s it. You can cheer now.”

Julie sometimes wondered what the neighbors think she’s doing when random screeches of noise come from the studio at random points during the day. And maybe, she hoped, that they didn’t think she was an absolute nutcase on most days. But for tonight, Julie just prayed that the people on her block just thought she was playing horror movie screams at a high volume, because she didn’t want to tell people that she was yelling in joy about her ghost bandmate making it official with his ghost boyfriend, even on Halloween.

“JULIE!” Flynn called from outside, interrupting the excitement “Help me out here.” She was dressed in an angel costume mirroring Julie’s, with a plastic halo attached to the top of the hood. She also had a little red wagon with four pumpkins inside, holding onto the steering wheel with her left hand as she banged on the door. “I know you guys are in there, I walked all the way from my house with these pumpkins so you better open up!”

“I am coming, I am coming.” Julie yells, opening the huge garage doors, and taking the wagon from Flynn, dragging it inside and closing the door behind them.

“You know how long it took to drag these damn pumpkins across town.” Flynn began, now stretching her arms, “Why can’t we live next door to each other or something. No-- scratch that, why couldn’t we have used sheets instead?’

“Sheets for what?” Willie asked, turning towards Alex who replied with a shrug. 

“Sheets are the classic, it's been done before-- hell Reggie has done it before.” Julie motioned to Reggie “Still haven’t forgiven you for making a mess in my house.” she continued, “I wanted to do something new.” 

“I said I was sorry!” Reggie exclaims.

“But why did your new and exciting idea have to be so heavy?” Flynn questions, finishing her stretch. 

“Hey Julie.” Luke piped in approaching the wagon, “So what are the pumpkins for?” 

Julie walks to Luke, “I will tell you, but first, pillows boys, now.” she clapped at them, waiting for them to walk over to the pillow pile and pick theirs up before continuing, “I know it sucks that you’re dead and all that--”

“Understatement of the century.” Alex, holding his pillow on his face, mumbles. His photo was one from his 11th grade school picture day, which was the only image used in the obituary his sister wrote for him, which, in Julie’s opinion, wasn’t his best hair moment, as it stuck up like it had just been electrocuted. But she was glad finding it, knowing that Alex had at least someone in his family who cared about him in death. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like not knowing whether her family loved her or not. 

“But” Julie continued, “I still want to have a photo of us, to commemorate our first Halloween together.” She picked up one of the pumpkins, shaking it slightly as she spoke, “So, pumpkins!!”

“Oh!” Reggie exclaims, reaching out his hand for Luke to help get him standing up which he does, “Me first, me first!”. He drops the pillow, dashing over to the wagon and picking up one of the pumpkins. 

Julie chuckles, “You know it’s a group photo right..?” she sets down the pumpkins as the other three ghosts dropped their pillows to pick the pumpkins up. 

“Yeah, I know, I just wanted dibs.” 

“Ok pumpkins, get into position!” Flynn exclaims setting up her phone, before muttering to herself, “I still can’t believe this is something I am doing.” She clicks the ten second timer and runs back to the four floating pumpkin heads and gives Julie’s hand a tight squeeze as they get into position.

“Wait.” Reggie asked, confused, “How will we know when the picture starts.”

Luke pats Reggies shoulder, “There’s a timer on the phone bug.”

“Oh… That’s what the floating number is for!”

Julie stifles a laugh as Flynn rolls her eyes, knowing that those boys probably just did something extremely idiotic, “Ok, smile for the camera ghost boys!”

And they did, not that the photo could pick up on that anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little Halloween fic, but before you go I want to shout out the person who's art inspired me to create this, @moth.vamp on instagram. She's an amazing artist who you should follow if you love Julie and the Phantoms like I do, I will also leave a link to the specific picture that inspired me to write over two thousand words about the gang just hanging out.
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CG5Wi1tFigc/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
> 
> Happy Halloween  
> (or any other day-- i don't know when people will read this)


End file.
